Till we meet again
by Puffy Tribulation
Summary: Just a story about FaytxSophia. Specially manufactured by Puffy.rn(o)UPDATE(o) Chapter 2 up! The events leading to Hyda IV. Bah! I hate summaries, just read!rn(o warning o) Mushiness and Cheesiness abound!
1. Default Chapter

**Till We Meet Again.**

Just a story centered between Fayt and Sophia. A lemon specially manufactured by Puffy.

**Prologue**

"Sophia?" Fayt said in surprise. He didn't expect to see her at this time of the night.

The lone figure on the bench gave a startled jump and turned toward him.

"Fayt!…you scared me! I thought everyone's asleep." Her voice sounded a little breathless.

Fayt chuckled.

"I didn't think you'd still be afraid of the dark, or you won't be sitting there all alone while everyone is asleep. But I guess you're still a trifle scared, huh?"

"You just startled me. That's all." Sophia said indignantly.

Wisely, Fayt kept quiet. He sat beside her and gazed out. The moon cast an ethereal beauty on the landscape, giving it a dream like quality.

This balcony behind the throne room was her favorite spot on castle Aquaria. He could see why.

For sometime they sat together talking about plans, things they have to do before setting out to the Mosel Dunes.

Then they became quiet.

"Fayt?" Sophia said softly breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Ummm…It's nothing."

"Come on, what is it you want to tell me?" He insisted.

"This is a really beautiful castle isn't it?"

"Yes it does. It certainly has charm so unlike our structures back home."

"It makes me feel like a princess, like some kind of fairytale come true." Sophia laughed a little nervously.

"All it needs now is a handsome prince."

"Ummm I know it may sound sexist but, this is a Theocratic country and the queen rules supreme as the Holy Mother. I don't think there will be any male royalties in the future."

Sophia shook her head.

"No Fayt. That isn't what I meant."

"Huh?" He looked completely clueless that Sophia didn't know whether to laugh or be angry with him.

"What I mean is, there isn't any knight who will appear to save the damsel in distress, is there?" Sophia finished, her gaze unwavering.

For a moment Fayt couldn't understand what Sophia was up to. Then he saw the uncertainties in her eyes.

It all came rushing to him then.

Sophia is frightened.

The uncertain future, those bazillion questions that still remain unanswered, if they will be able to survive this, if they even have a chance against this Luther…are they just data? Codes? Programmed to think like this, act like this, look like this?

And yet they feel pain when they get wounded, feel sadness, anger, joy…are those emotions pre-programmed too?

Surely no amount of programming genius can make anyone hurt like he did at the loss of his father…the aching despair that almost drove him insane when he heard Sophia was captured by the Veendeni, nor this raging desire to protect her at all costs.

He knew Sophia is too gentle, not cut off to fight. She has never been an energetic girl as Dion put it.

Just like a healer can't take life, Sophia can't kill anything, even if it is a monster.

And yet, fight she must. For she was entrusted with thepower to connect both worlds, and without her, it's not possible to find Luther.

But surely she must know that he won't abandon her all alone? That he will protect her…so why does she look at him like that?

Suddenly he knelt before her. Sophia was startled.

The gesture made her heart beat faster, somehow she felt as if he was courting her like those knights of countless ages past.

There was an air of nervousness about him and despite the dim light; she could see the flush in his face.

Sophia never thought to see him like this; he was always so sure of himself, so confident of what he wants in life, his unyielding principles.

Of all the years they have been together, this was the first time she saw him hesitant.

Fayt took her hand.

He was trembling.

Never in his life had he exposed himself to such vulnerability, he was about to declare his feelings for her and if she laughed back at his face, his humiliation would be complete.

But he had to let her know, he may never have another chance.

"Am I not worthy enough my princess? Are you unhappy with me?" He said in a voice, a little breathlessly, a little shaky from sheer nervousness.

Too shocked to say anything Sophia could only look at him.

"I'm not born of royal blood, I cannot be a prince in frilly clothes and white tights…but I AM the knight who will protect you, defend you and keep you safe…For you my princess, I'll gladly lay down my life." He vowed in a quiet voice.

"Oh!" Sophia gasped. She was hoping he'd tell her that there's nothing to worry about, that he'll always be there at her side. But this…for Fayt to offer his life for her safety, it made her lightheaded.

Misunderstanding her silence, Fayt felt discouraged.

"No good? You don't feel safe in my hands?"

Sophia shook her head and hastened to assure him.

"No, it's not that…Thank you Fayt.

"I am really scared, my knees can't stop shaking from the constant battles, and…I really don't feel like killing anything, even if they're monsters."

"Every time we fight those monsters I was afraid that one of us would get killed, that it would be the end for all of us…that I might die. But if you really mean what you said, that you'll protect me, then I think I can go on."

"It goes without saying Sophia, you should know me better than that." Fayt said, head bowed, his face still flushed.

Strangely enough, he could not find the energy to move from his current position.

'Damn!' He swore silently, it wasn't going as he'd hoped, yes he'd protect her with his life but that wasn't all he wanted to tell her, how was he to tell her that he lov—

Her cool fingers framing his face startled him.

As if compelled, his eyes sheared directly to hers.

"You'll really do that? You'll lay down your life for me?" Sophia asked softly. Her blue eyes were very bright, the moonbeam gave them a crystal effect, reflecting dazzling shades of light.

Fayt swallowed. To be so close to her like this, their noses nearly touching was making his insides churn.

It wasn't as if he had never dated anyone before, he had had his share of making out with other girls, so why was he trembling like this?

"Yes." He said, in a hoarse voice he himself barely recognizes.

"Why?" Sophia pressed on. She could feel it; she could sense that they were on the verge of something.

He turned a shade darker.

"Do I have to have a reason?" He protested.

Sophia smiled. Somehow she already knew, but she wanted to hear it out loud.

"Tell me." She insisted. Then she let him see her own feelings, allowed him to see her innermost thoughts.

What he saw in her eyes almost mesmerized Fayt. Is that what he hopes it is? Or is he just deluding himself?

Heh! He was never pretty with words any way. He could show her far better.

Without another word he sought her lips.

He meant the kiss to be light and easy. But the first touch of her lips sent a shock of raw desire through him.

He had never felt this excited before, not even with his first girl. Nor had he ever felt this curious feeling, as if he is being charged with electricity every time their lips would touch.

Sophia had never been kissed before, he could tell her inexperience from the way she shyly kept her lips closed, too embarrassed to grant him access just yet. And this inflamed him even more.

"Open for me love." He commanded breathlessly, "Let me in…"

"Fayt." She said. His words sent a current of electricity through her body, embarrassingly centered towards a part of her that was quintessentially feminine.

It was enough. Sophia could only clutch at his nightshirt as he swiftly filled her mouth.

Kissing had never been this exciting nor half as pleasurable. Fayt thought, giddy with delight.

She was so warm, so soft and he couldn't get enough of her.

Alarm bells started to warn him that he is fast losing control but Fayt couldn't stop himself, not even if his life depended on it!

He had always wondered what it would be like to kiss her and to discover that she's more than what he'd dream of…

Sophia gasped as she felt his hands beneath her gown, caressing her bare stomach. They were so close, so very close to her breasts!

"Fayt!" She gasped, suddenly afraid.

Of course she loves him, she had always known since she was small that he is the only one for her, but…she's not yet ready for this!

"No Fayt. Please Stop." She cried as he cupped her breasts. The feel of his rough palms as he gently squeezed her, made her moan. Unexpected pleasure rippled trough her body, and unconsciously her body begged for more.

But her sound of distress pierced through his hazy mind. Breathlessly, Fayt pulled back.

Almost in a daze he stared down at her, her face flushed, her lips bruised red, her nightgown in disarray.

He could not remember when he had pushed her to lie on the bench nor when he had slipped his hands beneath her clothing,

The memory of her silken skin still burns in his palms.

Damn! He had never lost control before. How shocked she must have been with his actions!

"I…I…" He could not bring out the words to apologize, for in truth he was not sorry at all. He had wanted her for a long time, waited for her for too long. In truth he waited only for 4 years but it still felt as if a lifetime has gone by.

"I didn't mean to lose control." He murmured. That was as close to an apology he could get.

"Fayt…" She said softly, smiling tremulously. When he had pulled back she felt suddenly cold as if he had taken all the warmth with him.

Fayt directed his gaze elsewhere, thinking that if he continued staring at her face he'd kiss her again and—

Looking down was the worst mistake.

The thin cloth of her nightgown proved to be little protection as her nipples stood clearly outlined through the cloth.

Before he could stop himself, Fayt bent his head low and stroked one of her nipples with his tongue.

Strangely enough, her sound of startled pleasure brought him back to his senses but it also made him clench his teeth in frustration.

He knew they were going too fast, that she was not ready for him yet. But still, this tortured longing would kill him sooner than any monster!

"I'm sorry." He whispered pulling back. And to make sure he doesn't lose control again, Fayt stood up and turned his back on her.

"I never felt this way with anyone…" He confessed. "Never thought of my hands, my mouth as…" He swallowed, shutting his eyes as he remembered her taste, her softness. The fine trembling of his body betrayed just how little hold over control he really has.

"My mouth and my hands…they were made to touch you, feel you, taste you…as I am made to love you."

"Fayt." Sophia said softly. He was surprising her all the time. She knew he was a passionate man, but this intense?

His words brought a resonating response from deep within her, a primitive recognition of her man.

The Man to her Woman.

"I think you better go back inside now." Fayt almost pleaded. He knew that if he turn to her now, he'd drag her down, to hell with the lack of bed! And kiss her and take her and fill her body again and again until she feels empty if he is not there.

Sophia knew what he wanted to say. Though her yearning to know the full measure of his passion was no lesser than his, Sophia wanted to wait for some more time. Their newly found relationship deserves to be cherished after all.

She gathered the edges of her gown; found that a button is missing.

Before entering the building she glanced back at him. Fayt still stood there, his back to her, hands still clenched at his sides.

"I love you too." She said softly.

The slight tensing of his body told her he heard.

Then she was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Author's notes:

I'm quite sure, most peeps would prefer Nel/Mirage/Maria to Sophia. Character-wise, Sophia tends to be too feminine to be a figther, and she seems to be so helpless and delicate.

Personally, I cannot imagine Fayt with another girl, except for Sophia or Maria. But then Maria is not someone who looks as if she's inclined to 'indulge' in girlish fantasies. She knows what she wants and how to get it, and I simply cannot picture her acting moony with Fayt.

Mirage looks good with Cliff and as for Nel, I want to believe she belongs with Clair. Hehehe!

Now, I don't have to give a reason as to why I chose the SxF pair, but I feel like chattering so I might as well put it here.

Simply put, Fayt and Sophia belong to each other, and no matter how many possible endings there are in the game, theirs is The Only True one. Well, I personally didn't like the way the game ended either, and many has claimed that other paired endings are far better than FaytxSophia ending, but then, there are many indications in the main game that showed that Fayt and Sophia are beginning to be more than friends.

For one thing, Fayt didn't want Sophia to get mad at him at the very beginning of the game, well how many male 'friends' out there would go to such a length as to beg, just to please or make up? And about Fayt's reaction to Ameena and Dion, heh! I don't know why he's so affected when he had just met the two.As for Sophia, her disappointment with Fayt when he chose to playgames rather than hang out with her, sounds a little fishy to me. I think, the way Sophia was the first one Fayt saw upon waking up after the battle with Luther is the best indication of how things are turning out for thetwo.

So there it goes. I borrowed a lot of situations from the main game itself, as one who have played the game should know.

Ciao!


	2. Chapter one: Where it all began

An SO3 story centered on Fayt x Sophia. Just another fluff story specially manufactured by Puffy.

Chapter One: Where it all began.

In a busy street, some few years back.

"Hey Button what's for dinner?" Fayt called out, as he caught up with the girl who was walking with her friends.

"Hi girls." He greeted the others.

The girl in question stiffened visibly while her friends giggled.

"Button!" Sophia cried indignantly, "For your information Mr. Leingod, I have a name and it's not Button!"

"Sheathe your claws, my proud little cat. You're the only Button I know." He continued smiling merrily.

Sophia turned beet red. "For goodness sake! I'm not a child anymore! Must you continue calling me that?" She hissed.

"Are you telling me you're already old?" Fayt asked trying hard to maintain a serious look on his face.

"Yes!—I mean No! I mean—uhhhh you're impossible!" She stamped her foot angrily.

He tweaked her nose affectionately.

"See? You're still a Button." He chuckled.

If her eyes could scorch, he'll surely be a mass of ashes by now, Fayt thought bemused.

Before Sophia could make any smart retort, Fayt started to walk away.

"I'll be there at the usual time. Keep the soup warm for me little one." He called behind his shoulders, then disappeared in the busy crowd.

"Ohhhh I hate him!" Sophia vowed. Her friends only smiled, not daring to laugh outright, they know how much Sophia resented being called something like Button in public.

"You have known him for a very long time haven't you Sophia?" One of her friends asked.

"Yes." She muttered. "Of all the unluckiest people in the whole world…I have to be his neighbor! Our moms were the best of friends since they were kids, both his parents were so nice, I don't know where Fayt got his hideousness!"

"Oh he's not so bad." Her friend said. "I heard he's the best basketball player in school."

"He's kinda cute too." Another one said.

"And an honor student…I'd like to have a boyfriend just like him."

"You should count yourself lucky Sophia."

Sophia grumbled, wrinkling her nose. "Hey! I thought you guys are my friends! Why are you taking his side?"

The girls only laughed and let the subject drop.

At the Steed residence, later that evening…

"Hey Button it's me! I'm starving! What is that wonderful smell? When can we eat?" Fayt burst through the door without knocking.

He collapsed on the sofa and stretched his arms wide. He gave a little yawn, somewhat tired. He'd been at the school gym for basketball practice.

Sophia appeared just then wearing a pink-checkered apron.

She was about to scold him for his behavior earlier when she noticed that he had brought her something.

Peaches. Her favorite fruit.

"Still mad at me?" Fayt asked giving her another one of his smiles, a little contrite this time.

Sophia sighed and shook her head, unable to remain angry with him for any great length of time.

"Just don't do it again." She warned.

Fayt only smiled.

Sophia knew him well enough that given another chance, he'll do the same thing all over again. Shaking her head, she picked up the bowl of peaches from the table and headed back to the kitchen.

"Dinner won't be ready for another half hour." She called from the kitchen.

"Why don't you rest for a while."

Fayt didn't answer, he was already dozing off on the sofa.

Since both their parents are always busy with their work, she and Fayt shared dinner together every evening. Despite the fact that he can be an infuriating tease at times, she'd rather bear his beastly behavior than eat alone. Besides they have developed the carefree, camaraderie she enjoys with no one else.

Sophia took a sip of the soup she was preparing, remembering the time that she prepared that 'special soup' just for him.

_Out of sheer mischief, she had planned a special prank for Fayt that night. For Fayt's special soup, she used equal part vinegar as the soup base, a good amount of salt enough to dry a whole elephant, emptied a whole can of baking powder, together with the creamed corn and mushroom soup stock and bits of meat and vegetables. To camouflage the unpalatable odor, she added curry powder, coriander and ground pepper. A friend from India gave her dried chilies with a warning about the extra spiciness of the little red devils, these Sophia chopped to tiny bits and sprinkled them on the soup as the final garnish. _

_She was very much tempted to add laundry powder too, except that the soapy effervescent might give her away. _

_To distract Fayt from ever noticing that the soup in his bowl is hideous, Sophia talked about his favorite topic—games. The plan worked perfectly, too animated to notice that his soup smelled funny, Fayt took the soup bowl and as Sophia had hoped, imbibed directly from the bowl. _

Sophia laughed in sheer delight as she remembered the look on Fayt's face when he took a big gulp and choked on the vilest soup he ever had the misfortune to taste, but she should have known better, Sophia mused to herself, remembering how short lived her moment of fun had been, and how quickly the prankster became the victim

_He retaliated by pretending that he was poisoned. Dramatizing the act in such a way as to make a professional actor proud, Fayt clutched his stomach and collapsed on the floor, all the time moaning as if in deep pain._

_She believed the act and began to cry, thinking he was really poisoned._

_Fayt completed his performance by faking a convulsion, then collapsing as if he had really died. He held his breath for as long as he could, which was not difficult for him to do as he was trained in numerous swimming classes._

_Sophia, believing him to be dead was too afraid to touch him, Fayt wished he could peek to see her face, but had to content himself with the sound of her distress._

'_Silly girl' he thought to himself, 'You think you can get away with that!'_

"_Fayt? Please wake up Fayt! Come on Fayt it's not funny!" Sophia cried, kneeling beside him on the floor._

_When she had gathered enough courage to touch him, Sophia knelt nearer, her hands shook too much, she meant to turn him over on his back when Fayt gave her the second fright of her life by grabbing her on the shoulders all of a sudden with the most blood congealing sound he could make._

_Sophia screamed, thinking he had turned into a zombie to extract revenge on her for killing him, and seeing her frightened face, Fayt collapsed down on the floor and laughed and laughed until his stomach hurt for real this time._

_Realizing that he had made a fool out of her, Sophia began to pummel him on the back with her fists._

"_You horrible, mean creature! You tricked me!" She cried._

_Fayt still laughing on the floor, rolled on his back and caught her wrists. _

"_You cannot possibly believe I'll let you get away with that soup you've made specially for my 'pleasure' without returning the favor, can you?" He asked lazily._

"_Besides, you've taken so much trouble preparing the soup, I felt I should at least gratify you with a more dramatic result than the one you expected."_

_Reminded of the soup, Sophia's anger fled. She smiled down on him mischievously._

"_Ah it was amusing to see your face wrinkled like a prune!" She declared._

"_Oh? You looked real funny too, especially when you begged 'Fayt please don't die!'" He retorted._

_Sophia turned her face in a snob._

"_Hmph!I wished I've really poisoned you!"_

"_Hehe. I'm not that easy to kill _ma petite_." _

_Fayt sat up and held his hand out._

"You've got to admit we're quits. You made me choke on that horrible soup, and I frightened you by pretending to be poisoned…so…Friends?"

_Sophia looked at his outstretched hand, she took it a little grumpily._

"_Friends." She said._

"_Good. Now let's get back to eating, all that performance made me hungry!" Fayt declared._

They sat back on the table. Although Fayt was still a little suspicious, no more mishaps occurred that night.

As kids, they always fought, bickered together, Fayt have done so many horrible things to her as boys are inclined to do, but things started to change after that vacation in the snowy mountain.

The night of the soup happened last year, but the winter vacation took place when she was 12 and Fayt was 14.

She remembered that idyllic vacation as if it was just yesterday…

_It was her dream vacation, she was so excited to have her first 'authentic white Christmas', for it rarely snows on earth, that she didn't mind sharing it with Fayt. _

_The skiing resort was beautiful, set in natural surroundings with pine trees._

_They were warned not to wander deep in the woods for wild animals still live there. _

_On their first day, Robert took Fayt and Sophia for skiing lessons, while Clive escorted the women who were eager to shop for souvenirs._

_Fayt was a quick learner, he had learned to balance himself and glide gracefully on the snow in a very short span of time, while Sophia flunked face first on the snow numerous times._

_Fayt teased her unmercifully, although Robert scolded him._

_By the end of the day, Sophia still hasn't learned to ski yet, despite her efforts._

_That night, Sophia promised to herself that she won't give up. Remembering that infuriating smirk on his face, Sophia punched her fists against the bed. She will have the last laugh!_

_It was only after she had thought of a plan to beat Fayt that Sophia finally allowed herself to sleep._

_The following morning promised a bright, sunny day and their parents decided to visit the local museum._

_It was unexpected as no such plans were discussed last night._

"_Ummm I'd rather stay here." Sophia said, "I want to finish all my school work so I don't have to think about it."_

"_You're sure about that honey?" Kyoko asked._

"_U-hmm" Sophia nodded._

"_Fayt stay with her." Robert told his son._

"_There's no need." Sophia said hastily. "I'll be fine."_

_Both set of parents shook their head._

"_You shouldn't be left all alone Sophia." Ryoko said._

"_But Aunt Ryoko…"_

"_Why not take Fayt with you? I'll stay here with Sophia." Her mother said._

_Fayt shook his head._

"_I'm not really fond of old stuff; I'll only get bored in there. So you should go Aunt Kyoko, I'll look after Sophia."_

_Sophia began to protest._

"_It's settled then." Robert declared, his tone said he'd brook no more arguments._

_Sophia slumped in her chair. Fayt closed the door as their parents left._

_The teasing began in full earnest._

"_So." He said in a loud voice. "It seems I have to baby sit you again. Will you ever grow up?"_

_Sophia tried to ignore him by reading her assignments. But Fayt won't leave her alone._

_He walked to the window and gazed out. It was a beautiful sunny day and there's nothing more he wanted to do but to polish his newly acquired skill in skiing._

"_It's a shame babies can't ski." He said too loudly, making sure she hears every word. "Why if not for a certain infant, I would be out there skiing and perhaps I could find some cute girls to hang out with." _

_Sophia tried to ignore his cruel jests, she didn't know what hurt the most, mocking her inept ability to ski, or…his preference to hang out with someone else. Bah! Why was she thinking about such things? Of course she's mad at him for teasing her about her inability to ski, but she'll show him!_

"_Why don't you do just that?" She asked with saccharine sweetness. _

_For a moment the teasing left his eyes. Sophia knew the idea is very appealing to him._

"_But I have to baby sit you, or else my father will strip a big piece off my a—err, my butt if something happens to you." Fayt sighed._

"_Oh come now. What could possibly happen to me inside this lodge? Go on, have fun, I'll stay here and finish my homework."_

_For a moment he eyed her suspiciously, wondering at her sudden meekness. She certainly never did anything that would please him, so what is she up to?_

_But she was reading her assignments again, he was completely forgotten, or so he thought._

_He wanted to go outside and explore the land, but his father gave him the responsibility to look after Sophia. But what if he'll be gone for only an hour? Surely Sophia would still be immersed in her homework by the time he came back. And this place is really safe; absolutely nothing would or could harm her, unless she sets fire to the lodge while she's still inside!_

"_You sure you'll be all right, left all alone here?" He asked finally._

_Sophia sighed in exasperation._

"_Can't you see that I'm trying to do my homework? And with you chattering all the time I'll never be able to finish anything! Go outside; ski all the way back home if you want. I don't care what you do, just leave me alone okay?" She picked up her quad scanner and began to punch several more keys, ignoring him._

_Still, Fayt hesitated. In the end, wanderlust won the battle._

_An hour he promised to himself. He'll just be gone for an hour._

"_All right then, I'll leave you to you work while I take a short stroll outside."_

_Sophia nodded, smiling secretly._

_After a few moments, Fayt stood before her fully dressed for skiing._

"_Don't go out alone. If you want to go anywhere, wait for me first, got that?"_

"_Yes, yes now be gone!" Sophia shooed him away._

_Fayt didn't need any more urging, he was gone before she could blink twice._

_Sophia sighed and switched off her quad scanner. _

_She wanted to practice in secret so she could surprise everyone. _

_Hah! She can't wait to see Fayt's jaw drop when she shows him how good she can be._

_Quickly she dressed not wanting to waste anymore time, she must master skiing as soon as possible and somehow beat Fayt in a race._

_As Sophia gathered her gear, a problem arose in her mind. Where could she practice without the risk of being seen? She's likely to meet Fayt if she took the resort's skiing course, so where?_

_Suddenly she remembered the snow covered pine trees. _

'_Yes! That's it!' She thought excitedly, the trees would offer her some privacy._

_She remembered the warning not to venture into the woods, but then it's still daylight, so no wild creature would be lurking about, Sophia reasoned to herself._

_But she cannot bring her quad scanner because it would give away her location. What if she can't find her way back and get lost in the woods? A cautious voice warned her._

'_That's easy!' Sophia thought triumphantly, 'I'll drop some markers along the way…just like Hansel and Gretel!' Only she'll make sure that they are not pieces of bread she'll be dropping, Sophia giggled childishly._

_She went back to her room and opened her mother's sewing kit. Sophia took a small box. She lifted the lid to check the contents. Various assortments of buttons were kept inside the box, of different sizes and various shades of colors. _

'_This should do it.' she thought to herself._

_She made her way out, whistling a happy tune as she set towards the pine trees._

_At the edge of the woods she dropped her first button, at every two feet distance she would select a large one and drop it on the ground. Repeating the process again and again, Sophia went deeper and deeper into the woods._

_Finally she came to a small clearing. It's not as if she can really ski long distances anyway, Sophia thought to herself, the place is suitable for her small distance 'skiing'. She looked back from where she came from, a little nervous as she realized that she could no longer see the rooftop of the lodge._

_Nevertheless she must accomplish what she came here for or she could never have the means to prove herself to Fayt. _

_Meanwhile, not far from the lodge…_

_Fayt was having a grand time. He had just mastered skiing on a lofty slope and was very proud of himself. Despite his earlier words with Sophia, he wasn't really in the mood to meet with anyone; all he wanted was to polish his skills so he could ski at the highest peak of the resort._

_He was about to go for another glide from the top when he suddenly felt_

_uneasy. The hair on the back of his neck stood on their end although he was_

_not cold. He tried shaking off the feeling, wondering what's wrong with him._

_Suddenly the uneasiness condensed into fear._

_He looked around him like a cornered animal looking for a way out._

_He must be going mad. Fayt thought nervously, because for a moment there, he thought he heard Sophia calling out to him. But she was nowhere in sight! _

_Then it came again, Sophia is calling him! _

_Fayt shook his head, thinking he _is_ mad. But he cannot bear this dreaded feeling anymore. _

_Somehow he knew Sophia needed him, that…she's in trouble._

_He took out his communicator and tried to contact her. His quad scanner showed that her device is inside the lodge. When Sophia didn't pick up her communicator, Fayt knew that she is no longer inside the safety of the lodge. _

_Frantically he raced back towards the house._

"_Sophia?" He shouted as he burst through the door. No one answered. His fear doubled in seconds._

"_Sophia? Answer me!" He shouted again. He searched every room but she was nowhere to be found._

"_Where are you silly girl?" He hissed, his chest still heaving from the exertion._

_He ran outside the lodge, intent on seeking help when he noticed the footprints in the snow. The prints led to the woods._

_Fayt cursed violently, without a doubt, the marks on the snow belongs to Sophia. That girl has a knack for stirring trouble. What in the world was she thinking? _

_Didn't she know that it's not like the parks back home? Remembering the warning about the wild beasts in the woods, Fayt ran back inside the lodge to search for a weapon he could use. He found one near the old fashioned fire place; Fayt picked the longest metal poker and tested its weight on his palm. Deciding that it was the best weapon he could use, he ran outside._

_Fayt retraced the path she had taken, promising to give her hell once he found her. He was about to enter the woods when he saw the gleam of a silver button. A marker, he thought to himself, seeing another one just about two feet away._

_Quickly he followed the trail of buttons, all the while his dread rose higher and higher. Just how far did she go? Something is definitely not right, he can feel it. Oh trust Sophia to make things complicated for him! _

'_Wait for me Sophia.' He said silently. 'Hang in there.'_

_After Sophia decided that she had gone deep enough inside the forest of pine trees, she felt as if she had managed a great feat by convincing Fayt to leave her alone. She sat on a huge boulder of rock and proceeded to put on her skiing gear._

_Tentatively she began gliding small distances, precariously balancing herself._

_She was not confident enough to go for a longer distance but she was not disappointed, all in all she was making progress without Fayt's constant belittling eyes!_

_Sophia was concentrating so hard on practicing that she failed to notice the creature that slowly crept nearer towards her._

_It was only when she heard the snarl of the wolf that Sophia realized she was no longer alone. _

_Her instincts urged her to run, to get away from the vile creature. She tried to ski as fast she could away from the beast but her knees shook so badly that she quickly lost her balance._

_The wolf crept nearer, its long, deadly fangs bared in a snarl. His front legs were stiff, and long trails of saliva oozed from his mouth._

_It didn't take a genius to know that the beast is rabid. From what Sophia knew about them, wolves are always in packs, hunt only at night and usually shy away from human._

_Not this one. _

_Her eyes huge in fear, Sophia tried to get up but found that her legs have failed her. She began to cry, knowing she'll surely die._

_Will her parents ever know what happened to her?_

_Will they be able to recover her remains?_

_She hugged herself and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. The least she could hope for was that death would be swift, that she won't have to suffer the wolf's attack very long. _

_And yet a part of her refused to meekly accept her death, Sophia tried to gather her strength to get up. The best she could do was move herself with her arms, but the wolf followed her, as if mocking her efforts._

'_Fayt!' Her mind cried out. 'Fayt help me!'_

_As if her fervent pleas had miraculously conjured him, Sophia heard him call out her name. Almost afraid to believe it was really him, Sophia saw Fayt as he emerged from the trees, panting for breath._

_It took Fayt a short while to assess the situation, and with grim determination he sought to catch the wolf's attention away from her. He threw rocks and whatever bits of twigs he could pick_

_Fayt succeeded. The wolf turned on him with a growl. Though he was now the prey, he stood his ground undaunted, although inside he was quivering from fright. His hands shook, but he quickly controlled the tremors. The only fights he had were done in battle simulators, never like this, never with some rabid creature set out to kill him. This is for real. Unlike those simulators, he can get really hurt or die._

_But he clamped down on his fear, concentrating on what must be done. The wolf could attack Sophia any moment, there's not a minute to spare._

_Sophia hugged herself into a fetal position, too afraid to watch. She shivered as she heard the piteous cries of the beast as Fayt bludgeoned the animal to death. _

_He didn't know from where he got the strength to move, it was as if another being have taken control of his body. Fayt brought down the poker with amazing accuracy on the animal's head._

_He winced as he heard the sickening sound of metal hitting bone, but keeping his resolves firm, Fayt began to bludgeon the animal with rapid successions, not wanting to prolong the animal's agony._

_When it was over, Fayt poked the animal, turning the limp form onto its back. Satisfied that the wolf no longer pose any threat, he threw the bloodied metal poker and then ran to her huddled form and pulled her close._

"_Are you all right? Are you hurt in any way?"_

_Sophia shook her head, she clutched at the front of his jacket with trembling hands._

_Anger quickly replaced relief._

_Fayt grasped her shoulders and shook her lightly._

"_What are you doing here? What were you thinking? You would have died if I had come a minute too late! I told you to stay inside the lodge why didn't you listen?"_

_Sophia only sobbed against his chest. Realizing she was too distraught, Fayt decided to save his questions for later._

"_We've got to get out of here, there may be others like him." He urged her._

_He stood and tried to pull her up. Sophia tried to raise herself only to wince in pain._

"_What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Fayt asked, lowering her back to the ground._

_She tried to speak; only the chattering of her teeth won't cease. Helplessly, she clutched her right foot._

_Fayt removed her ski and palpated her ankle._

_Sophia winced again. Fayt suspected that she have twisted it when she fell down._

_Wasting no more time, he simply lifted her up._

_When she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung hard, Fayt knew just how deeply shaken she was, 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'this ought to teach her never to wander alone again. Silly girl.' _

_But he was immensely relieved that she came to no harm. He never wanted to face another rabid animal in his life ever again, nor feel that sickening fear that made his stomach turn._

_He was glad she was safe. That they were both safe._

_The way back to the lodge was torturous and Fayt almost lost his balance a couple of times, but somehow they made it. Once inside, he deposited her on a chair near the fireplace and prepared her a hot bath. When it was ready, he gathered her from the chair and brought her to the bathroom._

"_Go on." He ordered, gently pushing her inside. _

_Sophia obeyed quietly, her mind numb, unable to believe that she was still alive, unharmed. She shed her clothes, then hobbled to the tub and climbed in._

_The warm water soothed her and she gave a deep sigh. Fayt must have added Lavender oil on the water, the scent helping her relax and somehow her muscles began to ease._

_Gradually, rational thinking returned to her._

_If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that the events earlier were just a bad dream. The ache in her right ankle told her otherwise._

_Fayt. He'd saved her. With a distressed moan Sophia sank deeper into the tub until only from her nose up remained above water._

_Now he'll hound her with this for the rest of her life!_

_Oh she could see it now, how he'd crow about her weakness, how he had saved her. Not to mention the embellishment Fayt was fond of doing just to drive her mad_

_Her parents! Sophia winced as she imagined their reactions when they hear this._

_She'll be lucky if her parents would only ground her for the rest of her life!_

_She didn't know how long she had soaked in there. The water was beginning to chill her when Sophia gathered her strength to get up._

_Fayt paced near the fireplace. After preparing Sophia's bath, he had urged her inside knowing instinctively that the warm water will soothe her._

_He had taken a hot shower himself on the adjacent bathroom, and was now impatient to hear her explanation._

_Remembering the short battle with the wolf, Fayt didn't know whether he was pleased with himself or should he feel guilty for killing an animal even if it was rabid._

_He didn't know where he got the strength to face the dangerous creature, all he knew at that time was that if he failed, he could end up badly injured or worse—dead. _

_Now that she's safe, Fayt could only feel anger for her latest antics. Yes, in the past Sophia was fond of mischief, solely directed to infuriate him, make his life hell, but this…this has gone far enough. This time, her actions could have meant her death, and his._

_Fayt shuddered. The little hoyden was infuriating, but never would he ever wish to see her harmed in any way. For all that she was a naughty child, a little spoiled, she was also his friend. _

_Not that he didn't have other friends, for there were many others, but Sophia alone truly knew, truly understands his loneliness. _

_An only child like himself, their parents were always busy with work, Sophia and he grew up together._

_Fayt sighed. When they were smaller, things have always been easy between the two of them. Now they were always fighting! He couldn't help teasing her sometimes and she was determined to get even with him._

_Frankly he's getting tired of this constant battle with her, he long for things to return the way they were before. When have it all started?_

_Perhaps they could start anew, and he could begin by not scolding her about the wolf incident. Perhaps they could talk about it, let her explain and he would only listen and not say things that would make her defensive against him._

_Fayt was still contemplating things when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Sophia standing there, uncertain of his mood._

_For once, Fayt couldn't find the words to say. _

"_errr…how's your foot?" He managed to croak._

"_My ankle hurts a little, but I'm fine." She said._

_They looked at each other uncertainly. Suddenly they found the situation ridiculous and laughed. Then, they smiled at each other, it had been a long time since they last laughed together._

"_Lemme see that foot," He gestured the chair near the fireplace._

_Sophia walked with a slight limp towards the chair, for once obeying him without causing mayhem._

_Fayt knelt down and inspected her ankle, it was swollen._

"_Does it hurt?" He asked. _

_Sophia shook her head._

"_Well, maybe a bit."_

"_They have a medical facility here near the main lobby, you're in no shape to walk but I could call them for assistance." Fayt offered._

_Sophia shook her head. "No, I'd rather stay here and wait for our folks to get back. It's embarrassing to call for an ambulance just because I twisted my foot."_

_Fayt wanted to tell her that this should be a lesson to her, but stopped himself. They were beginning to talk without initiating another fighting match and he doesn't want anymore of those._

"_I could carry you there." He said._

_A blush made her cheeks pink, Sophia shook her head._

"_Umm, thank you, but I think it's better to wait."_

"_All right then, if that's what you want." _

_Fayt sat beside her, he wanted to ask her why she went to the woods, but that might cause another strife between them._

_Sophia looked at his profile, wondering why he was being kind to her. She had expected for him to demand an explanation, or simply lecture her till her ears burn. Fayt did neither. He simply sat there, making no demands, not a single angry or berating word left his mouth. _

_He looked intently on the fire as if he will get his answers there. _

_Watching his profile, Sophia was reminded of the little boy who was her constant companion for as long as she could remember. _

_Fayt had given her a kitten for her 6th birthday. Slurpy was her first pet and she loved him so. It was also Fayt who helped her bury her cat when Slurpy got hit by a vehicle and promptly died. _

_Fayt was also the one who defended her against bullies who made her cry…they were always together, had fun together…he was…her best friend._

_But somewhere along the way, things changed between them, Fayt became busy with sports and games, and she found other girls to hang out with._

_They have gradually drifted apart. _

_Now whenever they are together, they'd always spark a fight between them. Instead of enjoying times together like before, she only wanted to be rid of him, for he had turned into a big tease._

_Well, Fayt couldn't deny that he had provoked her numerous times, and if he'll be honest to himself, he knew already the real reason._

_He had missed her undivided attention. When they were small, she had always looked up to him, always followed him around, but when she grew older she found other friends._

_Well he shouldn't blame her, he should have understood her need to be an attractive girl. She was on the stage where girls discover boys and Fayt was not in the position to teach her about the latest fashion in clothes and shoes and hair accessories and other such stuff. Nor talk about girlie things._

_But he had been jealous of her girlfriends. So, instead of praising her on her new outfit or new hairdo, he teased her. Well, yes it was rather evil of him for she really did look good on those clothes and other accessories, but all he can see was that she'd rather apply goo on her face rather than spend time with him as they used to._

_But perhaps, if they have talked about it, instead of provoking her, they might have stayed close friends._

"_Fayt?" Sophia said tentatively breaking into his thoughts._

"_Yes?" He looked at her._

"_Thank you. For what you did back there."_

_He nodded, and waited to hear more._

"_I…I know I've caused trouble, and put you in danger…I'm sorry." Her voice shook as Sophia remembered her near brush with death._

"_Will you tell me why you went there all alone?" Fayt asked. He hoped it didn't sound like a demand and spark off her temper._

"_I…I wanted to practice skiing." Sophia swallowed, even to her ears, it sounded lame._

_In an instant, Fayt had a clear picture of her real motives._

"_So you could beat me?" He asked, though he already knew the answer._

_Her eyes lit up defensively._

"_Yes." She declared in a challenging voice._

_She expected Fayt to laugh at her and claim that she'll never be able to beat him in anything. But much to her surprise, Fayt didn't even smile, and just looked at her._

"_There's no need to prove yourself against me." He said._

_His next words surprised her even more._

"_I'll teach you if you want."_

_Because suspicions die hard, she looked at him in disbelief._

"_Why? So you could tease me endlessly?" Sophia said a little haughtily._

_Fayt sighed and rubbed his head as if weary._

"_There was a time when you'll allow no one to teach you things but me…what happened?"_

_Sophia became quiet. What he said is true. All things that were new to her, from tying her own shoelaces to using her quad scanner…she had always looked up to him to teach her._

"_Do you remember how things were between us?" He asked suddenly._

_Sophia nodded. She could never forget, the times spent with him had been the best._

"_I want it to be the same again." He declared. "We used to have fun, had great time together…"_

"_Yes." Sophia nodded, in truth she was tired of battling with him too._

"_I didn't want to fight you Fayt…" Sophia confessed. "It's just that you turned into a big tease."_

"_Yeah. I behaved badly haven't I?" He agreed._

_In truth, Sophia had wanted his approval, whenever she tried on the latest hairdo, or the latest fashion, she had wanted him to notice her as a girl, someone more than his friend. Instead he made fun of her and teased her that the clothes she wears' way too old for her._

And so the battle began.

_But as he said, she wished for things to return to what they were before. She had learned that he would only see her as a friend and nothing more, she should resign herself to that fact._

"Hey Button, soup's aburnin." Fayt broke into her reverie. He walked into the kitchen and pretended to gag.

"What's that horrible smell?"

With a start, Sophia focused on her soup.

"You're not planning another one of those culinary 'delights' are you?" Fayt teased, his eyes twinkling.

"Hmph! Why shouldn't I?" She faked irritation. "Here I am slaving away to cook a decent meal for two and yet you have the nerve to call me Button!"

He had called her Button ever since that snowy vacation. In remembrance of the many buttons she had used as marker. Without question, they have saved her life, for without them, Fayt wouldn't have been able to find her in time.

Things have been easier between them after that incident. He would still tease her, but now Fayt seems to know when to draw the line.

They still had fights, but a new bond have been forged between them. And he never teased her about her appearance any more.

"Hey Fayt?" Sophia asked, becoming serious.

He was munching on a celery strip; Sophia giggled shaking her head, for a moment forgetting what she wanted to tell him. She had teased him on numerous occasions for his uncharacteristic fondness for fresh greens.

"Yes? What is it?"

Sophia had to think for a moment what she was going to tell him.

"You were acting the Bunny again that I got distracted!" She accused lightly.

Fayt waited patiently and picked another strip.

"Umm Fayt?" Sophia began again.

He raised his eyebrows to show that she have his attention.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Sure. Anything, so long as you won't use me as a model for your cosmetics workshop."

Sophia pouted.

"You're teasing me again! I'm serious here!"

"All right! All right!" Fayt lifted his hands in surrender.

"What is it you want Button?"

Sophia sighed. There goes that name again.

"I'm already 15. Don't you think it's about time you stopped me calling 'Button'? I mean, I really don't mind…but it makes me feel like a helpless child all over again."

Fayt looked at her and saw she was serious about this.

"I'll try." Was all he promised.

Sophia smiled at him, satisfied. She know by now that Fayt had grown to be a responsible young man, his mischievous youth was slowly fading away, he was more caring, more thoughtful and less impulsive.

Fayt kept his promise just as she knew he would.

Next:: Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Obviously, the private action between Fayt and Sophia on Airyglyph castle inspired this story. It was the one where Sophia mentioned about their family vacation in the snow mountains and how she and Fayt became close.

I plan on going through the main plot of the game's story, particularly the PAs. with some embellishment of my own. This is my first installment, so naturally the story would begin with only Fayt and Sophia. But as the story progress, like in the game, more and more characters will join them.

I just hope I won't get too lazy to finish what I began

This is a story in celebration of the Fayt and Sophia pair. Too bad if there are just a few fans out there, others are bound to hate this.

But frankly, I don't care!

I wrote this for my enjoyment, not theirs!

Bad Puffy, bad Puffy!

But to be honest...

I wasn't really planning on a FXS pairing, believe it or not, but I developed a liking for Sophia when I played against her and Fayt in the Urssa Lava Caves. And the fact that she can use powerful symbology as Battle skills. Her Southern Cross and Blood Scylla gave me Hell! I triedto Silenceher only to find out that they were her special attacks! But then, perhaps I should level up some more, at lvl 90, they made short work of my players.TT Sophia killed my players faster than Fayt himself!

I am really Albel & Nel (Not as a couple) fan,  
Much as I'd like to pair up the two, I generally lack creativity to imagine how the two will get along together, more likely they'll slash each other on the first chance given, I mean Nel's loyalty belongs to her queen and country and there's the fact that Abel was their enemy, albeit not any more, but things could still heat between the two countries any given time.

As mentioned before if you've read my previous notes, I cannot imagine Nel and Fayt together…she's older than him by 3 years, and while this really shouldn't make any difference, I am not personally in favor of the match. Nel has a more 'amorous' inclination towards Clair, in my opinion… the first hint is that both women don't have a man, and if you notice, sometimes whenever Nel levels up in the game, she'll say "I did it Clair!"

Errr…much as I favor the Nel x Clair pairing, I don't have what it takes to writeyuri/shoujo ai stories.So who would pair best with Nel?

A story about Albel would be great, but I'm at a loss in finding a match for him, until I read the first review. Maria and Albel sounds a great idea.

How I plan to bring the two together would be a part of the future chapters, I love to make extra stories from the main plot, and that's how it's going to be!

Hopefully, I won't get bitten by the laziness bug.

BTW, Thanks for the reviews, they help a lot to inspire me!

Ciao!


	3. Chapter two: Promises, promises, promise...

**Chapter 2: Promises, promises, promises.**

S.D 772. Bachtein University.

"Hey Sophy, why are you still here?"

Sophia was sitting on the stairs just outside the school gym.

She looked up to see one of her classmates.

"I'm waiting here for Fayt." She replied, beside her was the Basketball Championship trophy.

Her classmate nodded. "See you later then." The girl left with her boyfriend, they waved at her from a distance then resumed walking.

Sophia waved back then continued reading. She had recently enrolled in advanced Symbology class, which was fast becoming her favorite.

Just then, a group of cheer leaders walked past by. Sophia recognized one of them. Shirley, the beautiful, tall blond who looked back at her with open hostility was Fayt's latest ex-girlfriend.

The fact that the busty blond was hostile to her, Sophia couldn't comprehend. She was no match to the cheerleader in terms of beauty and popularity!

Sophia shrugged; perhaps, the other girl is just vindictive. There has been a rumor that she was the reason why Fayt broke up with Shirley, although Sophia could not begin to understand how that rumor started, she and Fayt had been together since they were babies!

Shirley was clinging on the arm of another basketball player, Sophia recognized as one of Fayt's team-mates. When the boy smiled at her in greeting, Shirley scowled at him and gave Sophia one of her iciest glance.

Sophia was relieved when the group left, she didn't like to be at war with anybody, well perhaps when she was younger, she would have made Shirley sorry for trifling with her, but those days were gone, the little girl who was fond of causing trouble for everyone is no more.

If they have met earlier, Shirley would have wished she had never set eyes on Sophia Esteed, the girl who have almost set fire to the entire school at a young age of 8. She had just learned the basic symbology for offense: Fire bolt, but she has not yet mastered control over it.

_On that fateful day, she and the other kids were assigned to clean a part of the school grounds. _

_Sophia remembered very well, how crisp the air was that day, for it was already autumn and they were assigned to sweep the thick carpet of fallen leaves. Of course Sophia complained why they have to use old fashioned rakes to clean the grounds when they could clear the place in no time by simply giving command to the school computer._

"_Work builds up character, little Sophia." Was their teacher's calm reply._

_Sophia didn't want to do the task, she was impatient to go home for Uncle Robert promised to bring her and Fayt to Moonbase, to the research lab where her own father works too._

_Just then, an idea popped in her head. It would take her and the others an hour or so to finish sweeping, but if she could set fire to the leaves, they'll be gone in no time!_

_As luck would have it, their instructor was at the other side of the ground supervising her classmates. Sophia chose a corner where no one would try to interfere with her plan._

"_Builds up character indeed!" Sophia snorted. She wanted to be with Fayt in Moonbase, not here cleaning the school grounds!_

_And so she used symbology to set the leaves on fire. It never occurred to her that what she was about to do was dangerous. In her time, there has never been a single case of fire accidents, for advanced technology made sure all goes well for everyone._

_The silly little girl even clapped her hands as the fire spread quickly, pleased that the fire is doing its work, eating away the leaves. And then she'd be able to get away soon._

_Pandemonium soon ensued. The poor instructor, could only cover her mouth in shock as the fire spread all over the school ground in a breathtaking pace, all the other children ran towards her, confused and afraid._

_Sophia planned on sneaking out when she discovered she had no way out. The fire has spread so quickly that she was trapped in the center._

_The fire continued closing in on her, and Sophia was too young to realize just how dangerous her situation was. She began to choke as the smoke filled her lungs. Sophia shook her head, sinking to the ground as she felt very weak, groggily wondering what's going to happen to her, the smoke stung her eyes, made them water and she could barely keep them open; Suddenly she felt an abrupt change in the atmosphere beside her. The last thing she saw through the hazy swirls was the shape of a boy, coughing as he too inhaled the offending smoke._

_Fayt? How could that be possible? she thought as she succumbed to the darkness._

_Fayt did appear, via teleport, it took him a minute to find Sophia lying on the ground, the smoke was so thick. The fire closed in on them rapidly, the heat was becoming more and more unbearable, while smoke made it difficult to breathe, but Fayt refused to leave without her. He nearly stumbled on her still form, but he was extremely relieved to find her at last, Fayt held her fast and gave out a command._

"_Computer teleport us back."_

_When Sophia finally woke up, she was at the school clinic. For a moment she looked around her disoriented, until she saw a familiar face. Fayt sat on a chair beside the bed, apparently waiting for her to regain consciousness._

"_What happened?" she asked weakly._

"_I came back here fetch you, since you weren't home._

_Then I heard there was fire in the school ground and nobody seemed to notice you were missing, they have assumed that you've played hooky again and sneaked out. Fortunately I saw you on the hall monitor and went to get you."_

"_The fire?" _

"_Oh that, well everyone never encountered fire like that one and so they were out of their wits for some time. Fortunately our principal remained calm and gave the command to the computer to extinguish all flames. It was really simple, but I guess the shock was too much."_

"_Will I get punished?" Sophia asked in dread._

"_Ah! So you had a hand in this…" Fayt shook his head ruefully._

"_If you won't tell them, I won't tell them." Fayt promised._

"_Besides, they all think a faulty wire was the culprit."_

_Sophia sighed, relaxing._

"_No one was hurt?" She asked._

_Fayt's eyes hardened._

"_No. No one got hurt, but you could have died!"_

_Sophia looked away._

"_I wanted to go home, to go to Moonbase with you. I didn't want to stay and clean up, I thought if…"_

"_Hush. No need to explain. I'm just glad you're all right; Dad will be here soon, your folks would be here too. But I want you to promise me something."_

_Sophia looked up at him._

"_Promise me you won't do something like this again, or I'll tell Uncle Clive to halt your symbology lessons."_

"_That's unfair!" She pouted._

"_Well?" Fayt remained firm._

"_All right! I promise!" She said grumpily._

_Fayt shook his head ruefully, for Sophia, getting her promise is one thing, but making her keep it, is another thing. He didn't want to blackmail her, but it was the only way for her to keep it. _

Yes, there were many things she could do to make Shirley's life hell, why she could set Shirley's hair on fire, and made sure she'd go bald for at least a few weeks, not to mention the horror the other girl would go through to find a dead snake on her locker, one that Sophia could easily steal from biology class, one that still reeked from formalin…or perhaps one of those hairy tarantulas that Fayt used to keep as pets?

Hehehe…Sophia chuckled wickedly, it would be a wondrous sight to see!

The sound of footsteps behind her halted her productive thoughts.

It was Fayt. His hair was still wet from shower. He smiled at her.

"Sorry for making you wait."

"That's all right." Sophia assured him, brushing the dust from her skirt as she stood up. She picked the trophy and admired it for a moment.

"The third one in a row." She murmured. "You guys are really the best." She praised.

Fayt smiled sheepishly. "We just do the best that we can."

He readjusted the backpack strap on his shoulder.

"Shall we? Where would you like to eat? My treat." He promised.

"There's no need." Sophia said, "All is ready back home."

Fayt shook his head in amazement. "You mean you went on with your plan? You were so sure we'll win huh?"

"Never doubted it." She replied. "You were the one who needs more confidence!"

Fayt just smiled, he caught her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Sophia replied, smiling.

As they walked toward his vehicle, Fayt wondered at the great changes in her. Who would have thought the little hoyden would grow up to be a lady of refined tastes?

He remembered the time Sophia hacked off her pigtails and dressed in shirt and jeans so she would look like a boy. How horrified their moms were at that time.

Instead of dolls, Sophia played with guns and swords with him and climbed trees and bruised her knees and scraped her elbows.

Instead of playing tea parties, she would pretend to be a fire fighter and would jump in the fire truck they had built together to 'rescue' people, just like they saw in old movies.

They had also built their own tree house and imagined they were on deck of a great schooner of ages past and had pretended to be pirates on a quest to find the greatest treasure.

Seeing her now, it all seemed impossible.

Now, her hair was always neatly combed, her clothes properly pressed and immaculately clean.

Her fingernails were meticulously maintained. Her shoes were always polished, and her scent…she now always wear a flowery fragrance that pleases him. She never swears anymore, her manners always perfect, impeccable.

Gone was the little girl who couldn't care less if her clothes were dirty or she hadn't combed her hair, in its place is this young woman who is the epitome of feminity itself.

Where she once had boundless energy to cause tomfoolery, Sophia is now a genteel young lady who could not bring herself to harm a fly! Fayt mused to himself.

Why looking at her now, one would never guess that she was a little hoyden as a child. He wouldn't believe it himself had he not been with her all these years.

"Why are you smiling like that Fayt?" Sophia asked seeing his amused expression.

"Um nothing…just remembering a certain cheeky girl."

Reminded of Shirley, Sophia felt a little jealous.

"Do I know her?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. "You certainly do, although I don't think you'd be pleased to talk about her." Fayt said.

Sophia fell quiet; Her suspicion confirmed. She couldn't believe that she could still feel hurt that Fayt was thinking about someone else when she's just beside him.

Perhaps she would never get used to it.

Fayt wondered at her sudden subdued mood. He couldn't place his finger on it but he sensed she was hurt somehow. As for the reason, he doesn't know where to start.

In silence, they rode home.

What brought about the changes in her, only Sophia alone knows. Fayt believed it was the influence of her girlfriends. But actually it started the first evening Fayt went up to her house to have dinner.

Ryoko had just called home and said something about getting back late, Fayt suddenly decided that he had enough of eating alone; his mind quickly made up, he went over to Sophia to invite her to join him. As it turned out, Sophia also eats her meals alone since both of her parents were busy with work too. She was overjoyed to have him with her.

It surprised him to discover that the little hoyden could actually prepare simple meals, and not those kind of meals bought out of the box either!

It was a simple dinner of fried chicken and macaroni and cheese, with creamed blueberries for an extra treat. But to Fayt, it was the best meal he had eaten since when, even he couldn't remember.

He had patted his tummy in satisfaction and declared with childish innocence.

"If I ever get to marry someday, I'd want her to be like you. Someone who still make homemade meals!"

He'd said it in a light tone, and possibly forgotten about it the next moment, but to Sophia, it made a great impact.

The greatest motivating factor was when she saw Fayt flirting with a girl called Susanne. Susanne was all a girl should be…neat and feminine, genteel and well groomed, never dirty, never rumpled, everything that Sophia is not. She was shocked to discover that she wanted Fayt to give her the same attention, to treat her as a girl, not as a little brother…

It hadn't been easy, she was so much used to being carefree and uninhibited, but a new friend helped her. Monica was the new girl in class and only Sophia was nice enough to befriend her. They were exactly opposites, but they found an ally in each other, for they both share a love for reading, gardening, pets and…dancing.

By the time Sophia was 12, she had learned to master her excessive outbursts. She no longer guffaws out loud, maintained perfect grooming, her manners impeccable and became a girl nobody expected, even her parents were shocked.

Her times with Monica also meant that she no longer hangs out with Fayt. She wanted to surprise him, was excited to see how he will react to the changes in her.

Well, as it turned out, Fayt merely looked at her up and down then laughed.

He laughed at her!

"Hey, it doesn't suit you at all! Skirts are for cuties, not for a tomboy like you!" Fayt chuckled.

Sophia was terribly hurt at his reaction, and of course made her really angry with him that she refused to talk to him for days.

She wanted to go back to being Sophia the Tomboy once more, but she found that she like the changes in her to revert back. She liked the way their neighbors bestow approving smiles on her, her teachers heap praises on her head and her parents were so pleased that their only child is no longer misbehaving …why everybody except Fayt appreciated the girl she has become…

It also caused strife between them, for Fayt didn't only fail to appreciate her changed ways, he mocked her and made fun of her. And to make matters worse, she began to plan his humiliation, and carried them out with some success.

Well they have been at each other's necks for months, until they finally reconciled at the winter vacation that same year.

Even at a young age, she and Fayt had often been left all alone, she had started to do the household chores to please her parents and was very much gratified with all the praises they lavished on her…yes the domesticity she had done to please her folks, to make up for her mischievous adventures…but being a girl…a true girl, one who does not misbehave, one who is everyone's darling little angel…she did it so that Fayt would notice her.

Well, it didn't work. Fayt would always see her as a friend.

And it's not as if her efforts were wasted.

Other boys gave her undivided attention, and she has become one of the cutest girls on campus, one of the most sought after. Why she was actually nominated as one of the most popular girl in school! She, Sophia Esteed, the little girl who used to romp about in the neighborhood, all muddied and dusty and sometimes with cobwebs still clinging to her hair, her face covered in grime from her latest adventure and horribly freckled from the sun. Their neighbors used to shake their heads and declare her totally hopeless…

Anyway, who could blame them, when other girls of her age were busy studying music and other fine arts, she was out with Fayt, exploring abandoned old buildings, climbing the highest tree they could find, all the time knowing that they'll be severely punished if they were caught.

She had spent these last 5 years pleasing others; Well it's about time she pleases herself! Sophia thought in mutiny.

She would begin by not pining away her life on Fayt! She would start dating and—

"We're here." Fayt said.

It took her a moment to realize that they were in front of her house. Startled for she didn't notice how they got there.

"You were light years away." Fayt noted. "What were you thinking?"

A blush made her look guilty. Sophia shook her head.

"It's nothing really. Come let's go."

As they went inside, Fayt continued to stare at her, wondering what's on her mind. Once, he could read her just like an open book, but now…she has learned to hide her feelings, where once she was unashamed to let the whole universe listen to what she wanted to say. Once, but not anymore.

Fayt wondered for the hundredth time if he liked all changes he saw in her.

Later that night.

"Sorry we weren't able to make it." Robert apologized as they all sat down on the family room.

"We promised to make it up to you next time." Ryoko said patting her son's hand.

Fayt shook his head.

"It's all right, I know you got work to do."

The inter-university basketball championship was held earlier that afternoon, Fayt had wanted his parents to be there, to watch him play victoriously against the other team. But only Sophia was there to cheer for him.

Their team won, and he was given the MVP award. But only Sophia was there to share his joy.

But he had learned not to expect too much. It was less disappointing that way.

"As a matter of fact," Robert continued, "to make up to you, we had decided to take a few days leave. How does a few days' vacation in Hyda IV sound?"

His eyes lit up.

"Really dad? That would be great! I heard they have the latest games installed in there!"

Ryoko shook her head. "Games again."

"Why don't you call Sophia and ask her to come with us. Clive and Kyoko left for that medical seminar, she shouldn't be left all alone." Robert said.

"That's great. I'll go and tell her right away." Fayt stood up, and headed for the door.

"Right. Tell her to be ready by tomorrow night, we'll leave the day after tomorrow. And oh, Fayt? Tell her not to worry about the expenses." His father called out after him.

"Sure dad."

Instead of calling her, Fayt hurried to her place. Sophia lived in the house just across his.

As usual he burst inside without knocking.

"Hey Sophia! I've got great news." He called out.

Just then, she came out wearing a blue bathrobe one that was almost the exact shade of her eyes. Apparently, she had just finished her evening bath.

"Well, what are you so excited about?" She asked, drying her hair.

For a moment he stood there, realizing not for the first time that she's no longer the little girl who used to romp in the grass with him.

And he wondered not for the first time how wonderful it would be to have the right to touch her, to hold her…

At night his dreams were filled of her, laughing, serious, sad…in his dreams she was his, his to caress, to hold, to kiss…and she gave him all that he sought and more…He wanted her. Sophia. His childhood friend.

"Fayt Leingod!" Sophia cried indignantly. She noticed the interest he took in her bust, she had caught him many times before but she had never gotten used to his scrutiny in the changes in her body.

Fayt shook his head mentally, he must be going mad! This is Sophia, his childhood friend. But ever since her breasts started to show, he had been having a hard time thinking of her as his friend. And she has long, sleek legs he itched to stroke.

Lord! Who would have thought the tomboy would become this beautiful?

Chalking it down to raging hormones, Fayt tried to shake it off. He's already 19 for goodness sake! Isn't it about time he put a leash on his male urges?

Besides he had promised himself he would wait…Huh? Wait? For What?

She's 17 already, and a very matured 17 at that.

Others of her age had already changed and discarded boyfriends as if they were nothing more like the wall paper they select for their quad scanners…and he didn't want Sophia to treat him the same way, he wanted her to cherish their relationship as if he was the last boy on the whole universe.

That he sounded like a hopeless dreamer, Fayt didn't deny. Well at least he didn't declare it to the world…

He had tried to fight it of at first, this attraction to her. In fact he even dated other girls, because what Sophia made him feel, scared him.

He wanted a comfortable relationship, one different from his parents. Not that he disapprove of Robert and Ryoko' s devotion to one another, but the mere fact that his father is nothing more but putty in Ryoko's hands made Fayt extremely uncomfortable. Imagine Robert Leingod, the most brilliant man in the whole galaxy, wrapped around his wife's little finger! Fayt didn't want to give anyone, that kind of power over him. No sir, not him!

So he had set out a search for the girl who would love him senseless but didn't pose a threat to his precious male ego.

The fact that they, all his ex girlfriends have the same hair and eye color that Sophia have, should have made him wary. A cheap imitation to Sophia's bright blue eyes nor the rich chocolate of her hair, but nevertheless a near imitation! It's as if he was trying to find a substitute for Sophia, but he didn't notice it! Not until recently, when a friend pointed it out to him.

Which made him panic a little. Hence Shirley, the busty blond with errrr… he couldn't remember the color of Shirley's eyes.

And it was mistake. Shirley's cloying sweetness only made him want to wash his hands afterwards. He didn't dare kiss her, knowing too well how many boys have put their tongues in her mouth!

It wasn't a nice thing to think about, Fayt knew, and he never should have shown her interest, even if it was a mere glance, but he was mightily glad it was over.

And that was when he finally admitted to himself the truth. Whether he wanted it or not, whether he willed it or not. He's caught.

Trapped.

By this beauty he called friend.

Oh the gods must have been happily planning his downfall. Fayt thought for the hundredth time. He didn't want to love anyone. Caring? Yes. Affectionate? Yes.

But this intense love for someone that makes him forget everything, himself and the rest…a love that consumed him, making him feel as if nothing else mattered but that she'd be happy, even if she finds happiness in the arms of someone else! This aching tenderness he felt for her, wanting to cherish her, to coddle her…That he'd gladly lay aside his own needs, his very life if needed just to fulfill her wishes, should have made him afraid, and yet he's not!…He didn't want to love her! Dammit!

But there it was. As sure as the heart that beats beneath his breast pumps blood not fire…ah but desire burned him as painfully as any flame…and it was no use denying it.

Trying to keep her at arm's length had burned him good. Seeing those boys follow her like besotted pups had made him jealous. So jealous in fact, that he chased those meddling pups away, nearly going berserk in the process. Of course Sophia didn't know he was the reason why the boys stopped calling.

She has become an essential part of his being…and he was not about to give her up without a fight!

But first he must win her over. Not make her suspicious, he must be subtle enough that she won't mistake his intentions and yet not bold enough to cause her to bolt away!

Easier said than done. Why every time he's with her all he could think was that she's so beautiful and that he wanted to please her and make her happy and would gladly act the fool just to hear her laugh.

Not to mention the frank erotic thoughts that follows every time he looked at her face, her mouth…Ah but she's turned him to a brainless putty already!

"Errr…sorry about that." He said. Trying to focus elsewhere. With his other girlfriends before, he never had trouble keeping his hands off nor stopping his eyes from straying to forbidden territory. Sophia seemed to mock his efforts by doing nothing and yet making him wonder what's beneath her clothing. And he is not completely alien to the female anatomy!

Sophia wrinkled her nose. Wondering what was going on with Fayt. He's been acting strangely more and more lately.

"I came here to ask you if you would like to come with us to Hyda IV."

"Hyda IV?" Sophia clapped her hands together in excitement; everyone has been discussing the new beach resort, the one that was too expensive for common folks to enjoy. She'll be the envy of many!

Then she remembered that her parents left this morning. She couldn't possibly leave without asking permission first.

"But mom and dad left this morning. I have to call them first."

"Okay. Don't worry about the money. Dad said all has been taken care of, you just bring all the stuff you need."

After a rather lengthy call to her parents, a time in which he took great pleasure just watching her, making him feel like a besotted fool, but helpless to free himself…  
Fayt had learned to accept it. That to fight against it, would only drive him insane…he had made up his mind to make her his.

Finally, Sophia turned off the communicator. She beamed at Fayt.

"Dad said it's okay for me to come with you." She was so excited that she danced in place.

"Hyda IV! I can't believe it! When do we leave?"

"Umm…a…the…I mean the day after tomorrow." Fayt said in a distracted tone. When Sophia moved, her breasts swayed, nearly spilling out of her robe, taking hold of his attention, that he found speech nearly impossible. Now she has reduced him to a bumbling idiot!

"Be ready by tomorrow night okay?"

Sweating profusely, despite the low temperature, Fayt bid her a hasty goodbye and quickly retreated before he disgraced himself further.

Bewildered Sophia looked at the door he had slammed in his haste to get away. Something is definitely wrong with Fayt, she thought to herself.

Muttering something about boys and their strange behavior, Sophia punched a new number on her communicator.

"Monica? Are you busy tomorrow? No? Good! Would you come with me tomorrow afternoon? Shopping of course! What else?"

And in excited tones told her friend that she'll be going to Hyda IV. Fayt and his odd behavior forgotten.

S.D 772. Hyda IV

Hyda IV was a beautiful resort planet, truly a blue gem in the galaxy.

The sun felt wonderful, Fayt thought, admiring the beautiful beach with its crystal clear water and white sands. There were plenty of tourists around the beach, from different races. Sophia and his parents went down ahead of him. He had told her he would play a few games and would join her later. So here he is.

Fayt scanned around until he found her.

Sophia sat on her heels on the sand, building a sand castle with two earthling children. She was happily showing the kids how to build a castle complete with a moat that she didn't see Fayt as he stood from a distance.

He drank in her presence, noting how beautiful she looked, with her cheeks red from the sun, her blue eyes alive with excitement and her hair caught neatly in a chignon. He noticed a childish pink cat design printed on the right hip of her white swim suit, but there was nothing childish about the body beneath the suit…No siree, the neck was cut modestly so as to show little cleavage, but the fabric clung to her body like second skin, her breasts were small but perfectly shaped and he couldn't help but imagine holding them, shaping them in his hands, how many times had he wondered how her nipples looked like, what color are they, brown? or pink? Perhaps a deeper red than her tongue? And he ached to stroke them until they were hard buds begging for his touch, seeking the warmth of his mouth…and her legs, gods have mercy! They looked so smooth, so sleek, How many times had he imagined them wrapped around his waist? They were so slim and long she'd have no difficulty imprisoning his body to hers, not that he'd mind, it would be sheer ecstasy to lie with her, their limbs entwined, drinking her cries of pleasure even as he d—

With a start, Fayt jerked his roving eyes away, feeling his body respond, this is not what he needed right now!

She's Sophia. Fayt reminded himself again and again. He simply cannot march to her and drag her to the nearest bed and have his way with her! Besides, she's not like any other girls he had dated before…she's Sophia.

Knowing that the sun had nothing to do with the heat in his blood, Fayt, looked at the sea. If he took a swim, the coolness of the water might help, but if Sophia joins him…no matter if he's swimming with a block of ice in his trunks, there would be nothing he could do to stop his one eyed head from making an appearance. A manifestation that would definitely turn her away in disgust!

Deciding that retreat was a wiser course than valor, Fayt walked back unnoticed.

'There is no other way.' He thought to himself, he has little if none control over his body right now, not to mention that his swimming trunks' bound to let everyone know from age 10 up what that peculiar bulge meant…to expose this weakness would only drive her away and he'll hate himself for that.

She wore a decent swim suit, it wasn't even the two piece bikini type that left little to imagination and yet she has the power to tempt the very eyes out of his head!

Deciding that tiring himself in games would be the best solution to keep his erotic fantasies from becoming a physical manifestation, Fayt spent all his energy in the battle simulator.

Later…

As he collapsed on the hotel sofa, Fayt was startled when somebody handed him a drink.

"Here you go!"

It was Sophia. Fayt moved a bit to give space to sit.

"Ah, hi, Sophia… You startled me. I thought you were swimming down at the beach."

"I was waiting for you, but you never came! You said you'd play a few games and then head right over…" Sophia pouted.

Fayt raked his head for an appropriate answer.

"Uh… I'm sorry! I didn't plan on staying so long, but I got kinda sucked in…"

"All right, well, that's what I thought happened. Didn't you say you had 'tons of homework to do' before we came to Hyda, anyway?" She reminded him.

Her tone said that he should have spent time on doing his homework rather than play games.

"But I was fighting so well today! And I leveled up a lot too, you know." He said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. How nice for you." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hmm, someone's in a bad mood today."

"What do you expect? You'd rather play games than hang out at the beach with me!" Sophia blurted before she could think of it.

"Sophia?" Fayt said hesitatingly.

"Hmph!" She presented her back to him.

"You aren't…mad are you?" He asked tentatively.

"I'm not mad!" But her voice gave her away.

"Do you…wanna go to the beach?"

"I swam enough. While somebody I know was having the time of his life, playing games all by himself!"

"So… Do you want to take a walk through the hotel? I bet it'll be fun. What do you say? C'mon! Please! Pretty please!?" He looked so boyish as he pleaded with her.

"Hmm, well, if you want to hang out with me that badly, I guess it's all right…" Sophia considered, smiling.

"Great, let's go. Time's a wastin'!" Fayt offered his hand.

"Okay!" Sophia nodded as she took it. Then they walked back to her hotel room.

Outside her room, Fayt stood waiting a little impatiently.

'Boy, she sure is taking forever! I bet she's making me wait on purpose!' He thought to himself.

Just then the door opened and Sophia walked out wearing a pink tanktop and jeans.

"Hi, Fayt!"

"Took you long enough! What were you doing all that time?"

"Just changing. I didn't take that long did I? Besides, you kept me waiting—how long was it? Serves you right!"

"Right, right…"

"Shall we?" Sophia clung to his left arm.

"Okay, just don't yank my arm off!!"

He didn't mean to sound so abrupt, but the feel of her soft skin as she held on to his arm brought back images, images he'd best not entertain right now.

Sophia let go of his arm and followed him as they walked together around the hotel.

She giggled as they walked about the lobby, meeting people from other planets. It was beautiful and she enjoyed it immensely.

The two walked around not knowing about the next events that would change the course of their lives for ever.

Next: Chapter 3

Author's note:

The reason why I made young Sophia's childhood so different from what she is at present is because I firmly believe that most of us had a different personality as a child than what we are as an adult. Some were shy as a child only to become boisterous adults…

Anyway, I didn't want Sophia to be such a boring, goody-two shoes all the time. I wanted to make her a bit naughtier, although I'm not sure if I have succeeded.

I also believed that if Sophia was such a delicate child, then she and Fayt wouldn't have become close friends, I mean how would they get along? Imagine Fayt playing tea parties with Sophia's dolls!

I know I should be moving on with the rest of the story, but I couldn't help myself…it had been fun trying to portray Sophia as a little hoyden.

As one _should_ recognize, I took the exact script from the game for the later part of the chapter.

Errr…I did write this story as a 'prelude' to a heavy 'lemony' chapter in the future, but I guess I gave the rating prematurely, sorry about that!

Once again thanks for the lovely reviews. It's good to know I'm not alone!

"We Exist."

Puffy.


End file.
